


Civil War: Holmes vs Holmes [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Beyond Ourselves [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Discussion of historic child sexual abuse, English Accent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Smut, Soundcloud, Suicide Attempt, Violence, incestuous thoughts, switchlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set six months after the end of 'The Fragile Life...', Sherlock and John are in a heady new relationship as lovers, one which is passionate, and at times, lacking control.</p><p>Mycroft Holmes once warned Sherlock that if he hurt John, he would lose him. But maybe that's not the way round it goes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Study in Contrasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teaandcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaandcakes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Civil War : Holmes v Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850422) by [Teaandcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaandcakes/pseuds/Teaandcakes). 



> And so we reach part three of the Beyond Ourselves series. Teaandcakes really knows how to put our boys through their paces. Here we see them both go through some pretty rough adventures. There are some very moving episodes. Please heed the tags.
> 
> Thank you to Teaandcakes for writing and permitting and thank you to Attydiva for listening and cheering.


	2. Arrival at the Holmes's




	3. In which some winter sports are enjoyed. Indoors




	4. Confrontation




	5. Hogmanay




	6. Baker Street. Disaster.




	7. John. Sherlock. Mycroft.




	8. A deal with the Devil? The Devil isn't so scheming....




	9. Another crisis. And a decision




	10. Home




	11. Baker Street and the Night is Come




	12. Therapy, and a new job for the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain some descriptions of historic child sexual abuse.


	13. Epilogue: News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end of another story in the series.  
> I would really appreciate if you could take a moment to let me know if you would like the series to continue. I understand that interest always diminishes the longer a series goes on but hit numbers for this fic have dropped off sharply and I'd like to be reassured that I'm offering podfics that people actually want to listen to!!  
> If there seems to be sufficient interest, I'll take up the reins on this one again, probably towards the end of the year or early next year.   
> Thank you for seeing this story through to this point - I hope you have found it as gripping and entertaining as I have. Teaandcakes likes to put our fellows through the toughest of times but I love the backstory she has fashioned for the Holmes family - it makes a lot of sense to me, given the characters we are presented by Mofftiss!


End file.
